geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Geo's World: The Color Frog/Development
The development of Geo's World: The Color Frog has started in 2002, by Ubisoft Montpellier and Ubisoft Montreal. The game was based on the cancelled Geo's World: Geo Guy and the lost Color Frog, developed by Midway Games San Diego and Midway Games Chicago in co-operation with Climax Nottingham, which was supposed to be released in 2001. Development Development of Geo's World: Geo Guy and the lost Color Frog Overview Geo's World: Geo Guy and the lost Color Frog's development period had always been relatively rocky. Playable models of the game had been described as unstable, with a jittery framerate. The developer chose to retool the graphics engine in mid-development. Also, Disney Interactive changed Geo's World: Geo Guy and the lost Color Frog's traditional publishing model to a budget game model. Concept and pre-production In 1995, after the release of Geo's World: Geo Guy and Green Bob, Turn on the Game!, Midway Games wanted to develop a 3D game, and so, San Diego and Chicago studios started working together. History Development of Geo's World: The Color Frog began shortly after Ubisoft acquired the license for Geo Adventure in 2002. Ubisoft Montpellier discovered the documents of the cancelled game done during development, and decided to pitch the re-creation to Ubisoft. Ubisoft greenlighted the project and the game has started development, with the release date of 2003, released to Xbox, GameCube, PlayStation 2 and PC by Ubisoft Montpellier and Ubisoft Montreal. The game was leaked in May 2003, few weeks before E3 2003, where Ubisoft first acknowledged the game, along with prototype gameplay and concept art. The prototype was built with the then-upcoming Jade engine; Ubisoft stated that the game would be incorporating elements from the cancelled game. In 2015, the development on the game was put on hold in favor of the Assassin's Creed and Far Cry franchises and Beyond Good & Evil 2. However, it was restarted in 2017 with start of a development on a companion app. Development team The game's development is led by Ubisoft Montpellier and Ubisoft Montreal, and since 2017, Ubisoft Toronto, with contributing work provided by Ubisoft studios: *Annecy (since 2006), *Bucharest/Craiova (since 2009), *Singapore (since 2009), *Quebec (since 2006), *Kiev (since 2009), *Milan (since 2005), *Sofia (since 2007), *Paris (since 2005), *Barcelona (since 2005), *Massive (since 2008), *Blue Byte (since 2009), *Blue Byte Mainz (since 2013), *Taiwan (since 2012), *Poland (since 2009), *Pune (since 2008), *Chengdu (since 2008), *Osaka (since 2011), *Abu Dhabi (since 2011), *Belgrade (since 2017), *Berlin (since 2017), *Bordeaux (since 2017), *Halifax (since 2017), *Leamington (since 2017), *Paris Mobile (since 2017), *Philippines (since 2017), *Reflections (since 2017), *RedLynx (since 2017), *Nadeo (since 2017), *Shanghai (since 2017), *San Francisco (since 2017), *Barcelona Mobile (since 2017), *Ivory Tower (since 2017), *Ketchapp Studios (since 2017), *Future Games of London (since 2017), *Stockholm (since 2017), *Saguenay (since 2018), Along with new-established development studios in *Chertsey (since 2011) and *Vienna (as Ubisoft Austria; since 2010) And former studios: *Vancouver (2009-2012), *Tiwak (2004), *Casablanca (2006-2015), *Porto Alegre (2009-2012), *Sao Paulo (2009-2010) and *Zurich (2012-2013). Character development World design Technology Engine switches In-house engine (2002) The game engine was programmed in Ubisoft Montpellier, after the production started. Jade (2002-2004) GeoBob Engine (2005) YETI (2006-2008) Dunia (2008-2009) LyN (2009-2010) UbiArt Framework (2011-2015) Unknown game engine (2017-present) Sourcing from other projects Abandoned projects After the license was acquired, THQ, Acclaim Entertainment and Vivendi Universal Games abandoned their projects based on the franchise. Then, Acclaim's project's game mechanics were acquired from Acclaim Studios Austin and London, after the studios (and it's parent company) were closed in 2004, while Vivendi Universal's source code and models, developed by Sierra Entertainment, was acquired in 2005 and THQ's codes and other assets of the game, done by THQ Digital Studios (Warrington, Phoenix), Kaos Studios, Locomotive Games, Incinerator Studios, Helixe and Concrete Games, was acquired and merged in 2006. However, THQ has a Geo Adventure game which was in development at the same time. These abandoned games were: *3D open world platformer game based on Geo Adventure 1, by Acclaim Entertainment. *Action game by Vivendi Universal Games. *Unknown video game, by THQ studios Rainbow Studios, Juice Games, Kaos Studios, Locomotive Games, Incinerator, Helixe and Concrete Games. Postphoned games and/or games that are on hold Despite the fact that Ubisoft entirely owns the license of Geo Adventure games, THQ developed a game called The Adventure Starts Again. It was put on indefinite hold, after THQ filed for bankruptcy and THQ Studio Toronto was sold to Ubisoft and eventually merged to Ubisoft Toronto. Other works It was also said that all of the elements, plot details, items and other things related to cancelled, postponed, unproduced and unfinished work related to Geo's World, Geo Universal, Geo TV, The Geo Team, Geo Adventure, Fiox, etc, etc., were all used and merged to the game. Design goals "Research and design" Music Gameplay Franchise In E3 2014, it was revealed, that Michel Ancel considered making the game into the franchise whenever it's ready. Planned downloadable content Controversies Delays Marketing Rumours and announcements Prior to it's first announcement at E3 2003, Ubisoft registered trademarks of the game, such as "Geo Adventure: The Color Frog" and "thecolorfroggame.com". The game was used to be part of Geo Adventure series until 2008, when Geo Guy Land was released. In the interview, Michel Ancel wished the game would've been ready until atleast 2016. Sadly, when Michel left the production, Sam Garcia announced the production will be delayed with atleast 2 years. In 2015, the game was put on hold and restarted produciton in 2017. Viral campaigns